


Violet Eyes, Lilac Skies

by graciegirlhoops



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirlhoops/pseuds/graciegirlhoops
Summary: Lance has a growing crush on Keith, and although he tries his best to ignore, and deny it, he's got it bad. So when Keith and Lance are left the only ones to walk home, Lance is a bit excited to spend some quality time alone with Keith. But what happens when things don't go according to plan? Things get messy.





	Violet Eyes, Lilac Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this isn't a wreck. his is my second attempt at a fanfic and my first at a long one. Sorry if this seems rushed or forced, I HAVE SO MANY KLANCE FEELS I NEED TO GET OUT! So please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rest of the gang bails on them, Keith and Lance walk home alone together, and their conversation does not go how Lance expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit crummy, but I don't know what I'm doing so... ENJOY MY FIRST CHAPTER

Lance tapped his pencil against the corner of his desk as he watched the clock, counting down the minutes of school he had left. He vaguely registered the teacher droning on about calculus. It was a college level class for seniors that he had stupidly decided to take. It was the most boring class he had, and he was not looking forward to more things like it in college. He hardly saw how calculus had anything to do with Marine Biology, but his mama kept insisting that it would help him out in life. Apparently.

Eight minutes left. Lance watched the second-hand tick by, but that somehow only made time go slower. He looked back to the board, pretending he was paying attention. He let his mind wander to his friends. He wondered how they were doing. Pidge and Hunk were in engineering so they were probably working on a project that was like "can you make a car out of paper" or some shit. They were the super smart ones of the friend group, with the highest GPAs. They were like two peas in a pod those two, and often, that made Lance, who was a B student, feel a bit excluded for their smaller friendship triangle that had been established since sixth grade. Shiro was most likely being a straight A, model student as always, just like Allura. Both were also very smart, and much more responsible and mature than anyone else in the friend group. Coran was in home economics, so he was probably baking or cooking some masterpiece as he called it. Everyone else called his food a disaster, and all agreed that he could definitely use more of that class. He was not happy with that agreement. Keith was in Advanced Art class, which means he was painting like he did every Friday. The reason Lance knew this was because he would meet up with everyone after school on Fridays and his hands would be covered in paint.

Keith was a very artistic person though, so it was very common for his hands to be some beautiful shade of purple or green or any other color. That was one of the many things Lance liked about Keith, how artsy he was. Lance had seen Keith paint before and it was like watching a professional artist. The amount of color Keith used was extraordinary to Lance because Keith was a very closed off person, someone who didn't like to share his emotions openly, or even at all. But when the group would get together or anytime Lance saw Keith paint, it was like Lance could really, truly see who Keith was, how he felt, what was going on inside his mind. And that doesn't even begin to cover who Keith was. Keith was a mystery to Lance. What also appeared as a mystery was why Lance liked Keith so much. He'd liked him since eighth grade, even before Lance really realized he was bisexual.

Somehow, Keith, who had been his rival for years (and to anyone who would ask, still was his rival) had gotten under Lance's skin and made him feel all weird and flustered. He had gotten better at controlling it, and Lance could even act semi-normal around Keith, but there was always that feeling. Sometimes he thinks if he ignores his little crush, it'll go away, but so far it hadn't worked.

Keith wasn't even his type! Was he? The whole thing was very confusing. Keith was probably straight anyway, so there was no use in telling him. Not that Lance ever planned to. Keith was just a friend. Nothing more. 

Finally, the bell rang and Lance hopped up and grabbed his bag from under his desk. He followed the flow of traffic out of the classroom and made his way down the hall towards the double doors. He arrived at the double doors, and there waiting for him, was Shiro and Allura. The two lovebirds had been together since freshmen year when Shiro finally got the courage to ask Allura out, and they'd been dubbed the "Cutest Couple" for the yearbook three years in a row.

"Hey, Shiro! Hey, 'llura!" Lance called, waving to his friends. The two looked over at Lance and smiled, waving back.

"What's up Lance? How was your day?" Shiro asked, placing his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"Eh, not much. Calculus was as boring as usual, but I learned a swear word in French today! Not as good as Spanish swears, but still." Lance joked Allura rolled her eyes.

"Well now that we've established that Lance can now swear in French too, I've been meaning to ask, where are Hunk, Pidge, and Keith?" her British accent making the words roll off her tongue.

"Pidge got detention for hacking into a teachers email, Coran just ran out yelling something about catching the bus because he had a doctors appointment and walking would take too long, and I saw Hunk and Shay flirting in the hall, which in other words, means Hunk isn't meeting us. You know how those two get when they start talking. It doesn't stop. It helps that they're interested in everything the other has to say," Shiro explained, shifting his weight and dropping his hand back down to his side.

"Yeah, those two got it bad. They're like you guys, except they're not dating yet." Lance clasped his hands together and made a kissy face. "They loooooove each other!" Shiro raised his eyebrow and Allura chuckled.

"Come to think of it though, I don't know where Keith is. I thought he might be with you." Shiro pointed out, rubbing his chin.

"Here, I'll text him," Lance offered, pulling out his phone from his bag. 

 

(15:06) Lance: Hey dude where are you?

(15:07) Keith: Srry got caught up, be there in a bit

 

"He's coming," Lance informed them, stuffing his phone back into his backpack. 

 

Shiro nodded. "Oh, I'm driving Allura to get ice cream today, so we won't be walking with you guys today, it'll just be you and my brother."

 

The group had agreed to walk home together every

 

Lance shrugged. "That's cool." he batted his eyelashes. "Have fun you too!" 

 

Allura playfully pushed him and he laughed. "You guys go ahead, I'll wait for Keith here." 

 

After Shiro and Allura left, Lance leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone again. He played flappy bird until someone walked up to him. He looked up and was met with two familiar, violet eyes. 

 

"Hey mullet," Lance said casually. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Would you please stop calling me that? I don't even have a mullet."

 

"You definitely do. I've watched it from for 3 plus years, I should know." Lance teased, smirking ever so slightly. 

 

"Oh, whatever. Anyways, what's up?"

 

"Not much. It's just you and me walking today." 

 

"Oh cool. What happened to the others? I mean I know Shiro and Allura are going on a date but what about Hunk, Pidge, and Coran?"

 

"Pidge got detention for fucking things up, Hunk is with Shay, and Coran has a doctors appointment."

 

"Ah." 

 

The two boys walked out of school and down the sidewalk. Lance looked down at Keith's hands and, sure enough, they were covered with paint. This time, though instead of the brighter colors that covered Keith's fingertips, there were splotches of black paint that ran from his fingernails to his knuckles. Keith didn't seem upset, which would've explained the black paint, but maybe he had just been trying out a different style. 

 

"So what did you do in art class today?" Lance asked and he balanced on the edge of the sidewalk, walking along Keith.

 

Keith's violet eyes glanced down towards his hands. "Well, we had to paint an upsetting piece today, and everyone knows that black is an upsetting, worrying color, so that what I used," Keith explained. "Also I think Mrs. Kat was having a rough day because she kept hitting the easel with her paintbrush." 

 

Lance tried his best Mrs. Kat impression and yelled, "STUPID EASEL YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND MADE ME DIVORCE MY HUSBAND!" followed by a few fake sobs. 

 

Keith threw his head back and laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Lance grinned. 

 

They continued to talk about school and teachers when Keith interrupted Lance mid-rant. 

 

"Oh, I wanted to tell you something I found out today." 

 

Lance tilted his head. "Okay, shoot." 

 

"I think," Keith bit his lip softly. "I think Anne McNamara has a crush on you." 

 

 _What the fuck? No! his isn't supposed to happen!_ Lance though frantically.  _This is just confirmation that Keith DOES NOT like me back. Shit._

 

"Oh wow really?" Lance said, masking his disappointment with fake surprise. "Nice."

 

"Yeah. She said she'd pay me to tell you, so I couldn't really say no." 

 

"Yeah, I get it." Lance let out a forced laugh. 

 

They continued talking like nothing had happened, but Lance was silently suffering throughout the entire conversation. Finally, they reached Lance's road and he waved Keith goodbye. He got to his house, said hello to his mama and siblings, went to his room, flopped on the bed and sighed. This sucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash and I hate it, but I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, there'll be more to come!


End file.
